A square baler is an agricultural machine that picks up crop from a field and forms it into square bales. The crop picked up from the field is fed by way of an intake chute into a baling chamber having rectangular sides. The chamber is open at its discharge end and has a reciprocating plunger at its end next to the intake chute. In operation, after a desired quantity of crop has been amassed in the intake chute, it is advanced from below into the baling chamber. The plunger is then reciprocated to compress the crop against the previously completed bale that has yet to be discharged to form a compressed slice. The process is then repeated to allow the bale to grow slice by slice, and when it reaches a desired size, it is tied with twine. Each completed bales pushes the previously completed bale out of the baling chamber but remains in the baling chamber to help in forming the next bale.
As square balers are well known in themselves and well documented in the art, it is believed that the person skilled in art will be familiar with their construction and operation and will not require further explanation.
In order to enable the baling density to be regulated, it is known for the side walls of the baling chamber to be movable relative to the frame of the baler, to allow the width of the baling chamber to be increased and decreased as necessary. Hitherto, the positions of the two side walls have been adjustable independently of one another.